


Return

by dereban



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereban/pseuds/dereban
Summary: Everything is finally over for Naegi Makoto. But there's just one thing missing in his life: Kirigiri Kyouko. When she returns from death, he can finally tell her the words he wants to say. Set during Kibou-hen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamadori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadori/gifts).



> A Kirigiri and Naegi fanfiction for Yuletide 2016. While I had some trouble writing this due to being a little stuck with ideas, I eventually came up with this. It's a little short and simple, but hopefully you like it! Naegi and Kirigiri's relationship is always fun to write, after all.

Naegi Makoto couldn't help but stare at the sky above him from the Future Foundation ports; a sapphire blue tearing in his vision, having replaced the crimson red shades of darker days. Now, however, everything was truly over. Nobody no longer had to kill each other. Nobody had to hurt each other. But even so, a lonely feeling rippled in the boy's chest, regardless of it all. They had lost so much, and for what, exactly? 

It was a sad, heartwrenching 'hope' that Tengan believed in. One that had sacrificed too much, too quickly. None of them deserved this. Those were the thoughts of a idealistic, hopeful young man who had eyes towards the future. It was an uncertain one, but he wasn't sad. Bringing up his hand, Naegi longingly stared at the mark that he left behind, whispering the name of the one detective he held strong feelings for, as if it were a prayer to some god up high. "Kirigiri-san..." 

No matter how many times he would wish, however, the dream of seeing Kirigiri Kyouko was simply that: an unfulfilled dream. The thought that he wouldn't be able to see her again continued to make his heart twist in pain. Munakata was right, back then; he hadn't denied those words in the slightest bit when he said them. He loved her. The former Super High School Level Detective meant more to him than words would be able to express, and he had failed in telling her exactly that. He felt so much grief over the sheer thought that he could almost cry once again, but he knew that she wouldn't want that in the slightest bit. Closing his fingers into a tight fist, one not out of anger but of determination, he decided that he would have no choice but to carry on, carrying her death on his shoulders as well. Of course, that's what he told himself, but the clicking of heels in the distance made him turn his head around, looking over his shoulder only to see a familiar face, his hazel eyes widening in surprise, his mouth dropping towards the floor, half in surprise, half in sheer shock. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost.

For a flicker of a second, his mind reels toward that one memory -- it might have been a figment of his imagination, a concoction due to the video, but he couldn't help but recall her words back then. _"Naegi-kun. You're still alive?"_ He remembers his failures, his inability to do anything or save anyone. His words, just simply being platitudes -- the others, telling him that he should have died to repent for his sins, to join them. There's a part of him that's in disbelief, a slight thought that just maybe he was already in the afterlife. Licking dry lips, he swallows down those thoughts as he works his mouth to say something, anything. But the words all die in his throat before he can even say a single word. 

"I'm back," the voice calmly says from the distance, threading through locks of her pale lilac hair, smiling as if nothing was wrong. As if this was meant to be from the very beginning.

Without another second to spare and wanting to confirm for real that this was the real Kirigiri Kyouko, not some sort of ghost or spirit haunting him, wrapped his arms tightly, not wanting to let go. "Kirigiri-san...!" His voice was cracking on the verge of tears as he finally managed to at least speak out her name, letting out all the grief, sorrow and pain that he had first felt when he had seen her laying down there on the ground. All of it because of him. But he hadn't forgotten her last words; ones that were meant for him to go on and continue living. And he would, of course. He had a burden to carry now, after all. The 77th class had decided to carry the burden of despair for them by taking the blame for this atrocious murder game that commenced within the Future Foundation and was even crafted by its founder, Tengan Kazuo. Naegi Makoto would become the hope for the world; the one who defeated the Remants of Despair with his two hands. Even though he truly didn't do anything, he would help bury the truth, take his upperclassmen's good will and repentment in order to build a completely new foundation. "You're alive, Kirigiri-san." _I missed you, _are his quiet words that he leaves unsaid, blinking away the tears that tempt to fall down the side to cheeks, but fails to do so entirely. At least his expression is hidden away from the former Super High School Level Detective so she can't see him express how torn up he was for her.__

__But he has a feeling that she already knows as she brings one arm around to reciprocate the hug, the other one stroking through his hair for reassurance. "I'm sorry to have worried you so much, Naegi-kun." He knew the reason already why she hadn't said anything, of course. Whatever she did to keep herself alive wasn't a complete guarantee. The odds were against her, and she would have to be lucky for someone to resusicate her. Perhaps, in the end this was Naegi's luck at play. "But you managed to make it out."_ _

__Naegi finds himself laughing a little, pulling back as he rests his hands on her shoulders, his gaze complely fixed on her, staring hard as if looking away from her would make her disappear. And he doesn't think that he would be able to handle her disappearing a second time at all. He can't._ _

___"Your ideals cost the life of the one you loved!"_ _ _

__He never rejected those words of Munakata's. He had told him that even if Kirigiri had become Despair, he would have still appreciated the moments that he had with her. He didn't want to forget that. But now that she was here, he felt that there was something he had to say.Something that he had to do. If he didn't do it now, then when?_ _

__"Kirigiri-san." His voice was serious; abnormally so. He's not going to look away. He won't run. If he's given this chance, he has to go for it. "I..." Swallowing hard, Naegi almost finds himself speechless. Why is it so hard to say those three words to her? Is it because he's afraid of rejection? He's loved her for plenty of years now, and they've helped each other along the way. She's saved him before, even if she told him, in a way, that saving him was her way to repent for her selfishness. But he understood her too well. She was a detective, and he... all he had was his optimism. That wasn't a bad thing, however. He wants to repay back everything that she's given to him. "Kirigiri-san, I love you!"_ _

__Ah._ _

__He manages to say it, even if it's rushed out of his mouth; something that surprises even him as his cheeks color pink at the sudden realization. Can he take it back? No, of course he can't -- those were his true and honest feelings, ones that he would hope would reach her. Ones that he would hope that she would reciprocate. He would be mildly disappointed if she said no, if she rejected him. His nervousness is obvious as his grip on her shoulders tightens slightly. But she moves his hands away from her shoulders, placing them in her own. He could feel the leather for one second, but she soon pulls away, leaving the poor boy aghast before she brings her hands to her lips, tugging at the fabric slightly to reveal her coarse, burnt hands, feeling skin on skin._ _

__"You remember, don't you?" Kirigiri's voice remains calm and reassuring as she speaks to him, something that brings him out of his surprised state of mind and back into the reality. The reality where she's alive, and with him. But he can't help but question one thing: _Remember what?_ But that question is soon answered, as she continues, "I would only take my gloves off for my close family members." _ _

__Oh, right. Kirigiri had said something like that... "Yeah, I remember." But what does she mean by saying that now? Before he can even ask why, her grip on his hand tightens slightly, her thumb rolling in circles on Naegi's palm. This is probably something that he should figure out on his own, instead of just relying on her all the time. He needs to work on his own power. That's why he had to become the 'hope' of the world and take responsibility for rebuilding the world. He wouldn't be alone, that was for certain. "So, ah... Kirigiri-san... you didn't give me your answer."_ _

__The detective couldn't help but quirk her lips into a smile, giggling a little bit. While Naegi seemed to look like a deer in the headlights, confused, she again moves her hand away from his to put it back in her glove. A reminder of the mistakes that she's made. A reminder not to make the same mistakes again. Naegi Makoto reminded her of someone else, but this time... she wouldn't repeat them. She wouldn't. "I'm a detective. You understand that, right?" Of course, her answer was already given, but she wanted to warn him first and foremost before she truly accepted him._ _

__"Of course." He knows that she's not just talking about the simple occupation of being a 'detective', but rather, the many turmoils that come with being one. Being a detective means walking down a paved path of bodies, just like the Grim Reaper. By deciding to take on the role of the detective meant brushing death. "But Kirigiri-san, you're a really kind person. Even if you may come of as cold sometimes... you really care about our friends. Asahina-san, Togami-kun, Fukawa-san, Hagakure-kun, and myself. We'd all agree each and every time. It doesn't matter if you're a detective or not." Or if her path is lined with corpses. That doesn't matter to Naegi in the slightest. "I already told you, Kirigiri-san... that I would carry all of the deaths of our class. No, not just them. The Future Foundation members that were killed here, too. So you don't have to be alone anymore. You have us. I want to have your back when you're in trouble, Kirigiri-san! You're the most important person to me, after all."_ _

__So he did understand. Not that she ever doubted him to begin with. "Thank you, Naegi-kun." That much was a kindness that nobody outside of her family ever showed her. "I suppose now that we're dating, you'll have to meet my grandpa."_ _

__"...Eh?" Naegi couldn't believe his ears. In fact, the words probably went through one and out the other. At least, for five seconds before he finally understood the meaning behind it, and once again shouted, with feeling, "Eeeeeh?!"_ _

__From being arrested for keeping the Remnants of Despair away from the Future Foundation to the Future Foundation killing game to this whole mess, today was truly a day that he would never forget._ _


End file.
